Doomguy
Summary Doomguy, AKA Doom Marine by his standard name, is the name given to the player's character in the DOOM game. As the protagonist, the player moves throughout various facilities based on both Mars and Earth and even in Hell, slaughtering the demons as they go. While the basis for the character is sketchy and the storyline comes in small amounts, this much is clear- all of Hell and demonkind fears Doomguy, as he is described as a sort of prophetic apocalypse for them. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B to 9-A with most weapons, 9-A to 8-C with with various weapons such as rocket launchers and plasma guns, High 8-C with Soul Cube, 9-B with physical blows, High 8-C physical blows with Berserker or The Artifact, 7-C '''with the BFG9000 '''Name: Doomguy/Doom Marine, Doomslayer, possibly Flynn "Fly" Taggart (in the novels), B.J. Blazkowicz III (in Doom RPG), Stan Blazkowicz (in Doom II RPG), or John Kane (Doom 3 novels) Origin: DOOM Gender: Male Age: Unknown, appears to be in his his late twenties to early thirties Classification: Human, US Space Marine Captain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Reactions, Stamina and Pain Tolerance, Expert Marksman and CQC Combatant, Capable Strategist, Master with Many Different Firearms and Weapons, Skilled Chainsaw User, Gunfire-Resistant Mega Armor, Powerful Plasma Attacks, Can Augment His Speed, Strength, Durability, etc with Powerups like Berserker Rage, Haste, Quad Damage, Invincibility, etc, Can Increase His Strength, Durability and Slow Down Time for a Limited Time with The Artifact, Can Absorb the Lifeforce of His Victims and Transfer it into Himself with Soul Cube, Has High Resistance to Hellfire and Toxic Waste, Invisibility via Camouflage, Teleportation via Equipment, Grenades Master, Certain Grenades Drain Health, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Forcefield with Shield Wall, Hologram Throwables Used to Distract Enemies, Makes Use of Electric Firearms, Gravity Manipulation with Grabber, Enhanced Senses via Radar and HUD, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Wall level to Small Building level with most weapons, Small Building level to Building level with with various weapons such as rocket launchers and plasma guns (All of these either one shot groups of lesser demons or significantly harm much larger demons), Large Building level with Soul Cube (Much stronger than previously), Wall level with physical blows (Casually liquefies the skulls of his enemies), Large Building level physical blows with Berserker or The Artifact (Augmented tenfold in power), Town level with the BFG9000 (The power of the gun is over that of a small nuclear device) Speed: Supersonic (he can run at speeds of 57-65 mph with ease and can outrun rockets with his full metal armor), Hypersonic reflexes/reaction time (can react to plasma projectiles and demonic blasts), Hypersonic with heightened reflexes with The Artifact Lifting Strength: Class 5+ (The original Doom 1 manual says Baron of Hell "weighs as much as a pickup truck") to Class 20+ (Cyberdemons are about 5-6 times taller than a human and has 216 times the mass as a human) Striking Strength: Class KJ+ (Can punch out demons with his bare hands), Class GJ with Berserker or The Artifact (He can punch Cyberdemons to death, which can take rocket launcher and high-powered energy weapons blasts without flinching) Durability: At least Wall level without his armor, (Shown to resist such attacks frequently) Small Building level with his Megaarmor, (Can withstand much more powerful attacks frequently and in unison with each other) At least Large Building level with Berserker or The Artifact (Augmented by tenfold or more) Stamina: Massively Superhuman (Can survive for a long time without eating and drinking, resisting hell's temperature, battle for hours on end without rest and even running at great speeds without tiring) Range: Extended melee range, several thousand meters with ranged weapons Standard Equipment: Praetor Suit, Plethora of "typical" guns including the Super Shotgun, Plasma Gun, Mark V Pistol, Tesla Rifle, Gauss Cannon, etc, Several major weapons such as the BFG9000, DOOM Chainsaw, and the Unmaker, Massive amounts of equipment including Kinetic Mines, Frag Grenades, Siphon grenades, Personal Teleporters, Temporary Invisibility, Shield Walls, Hologram, etc, Soul Cube and "The Artifact", Flashlight, Melee weapons including Fire Axes and Brass Knuckles, Grabber Intelligence: Is one of Earth’s toughest, hardened in combat and trained for action, can use any conventional tool and armament. Excellent military tactician, can come up with attack strategies and adaption on the fly with dealing with any threat. His actions have led to the downfall of numerous amount of demonic invaders’ plans. Has a lot of experience fighting demons, has single-handedly beaten a wide variety of monstrous demonic creatures in combat, stopped multiple demonic invasions, and has invaded Hell itself and destroyed very powerful demons. '''Weaknesses: '''Does not regenerate unless he can kill a nearby enemy Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Humans Category:Weapon Users Category:Marksmen Category:Tier 7 Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Good Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Resistance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistic Amplification Users Category:Time Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusionists Category:Electricity Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Immortals